Repitámoslo
by ivita black
Summary: Reto Premier Bajo Cero: romance en las Mazmorras...Diez años de la muerte de Voldemort, El ministerio de la magia decide rendir homenaje a los Héroes de esa pasada Guerra... un encuentro inesperado, pero para nada desagradable


"**Bienvenidos Héroes"**

Harry es quedó observando el gigante cartel de colores que flotaba en el aire, en la entrada del castillo Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería. Desde donde se viera, Harry Potter se encontraba de pie, frente a la gran puerta doble de madera (ahora restaurada), con su brazos lánguidos a los costados de su cuerpo y el cuello en una posición que seguramente provocaría tortícolis a largo plazo. Pero no podía evitar quedarse estático ante ese enorme cartel, ese absurdo y estúpido cartel de bienvenida. Con sus luces azules, verdes, rojas y amarillas que iban y venían.

−Harry, aquí estabas. Vamos, cielo… hay que entrar ya.

Ginny Weasley Potter tomó la manga de la túnica de gala de su esposo y lo hizo entrar a tirones suaves pero firmes.

−Gin, ¿viste ese cartel?

−Ay Harry, claro que sí. Está ahí para que todos lo veamos, es un cartel de bienvenida después de todo.

Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ginny por hacerlo entrar al gran salón, Harry parecía aún embobado con el letrero y no tenía intenciones de apartar su mirada tan fácilmente de él.

−Todos están esperando. –Comentó Ginny cuando Harry se hubo acomodado a su lado en la entrada del Gran Salón. – No te pongas nervioso, ya hemos pasado por esto, ya lo hemos superado.

−Lo sé. –Pero su voz no demostraba lo mismo.

−Harry, cielo. –El morocho se volteó a ver a su esposa. Su flamante y hermosa esposa, y sonrió a pesar de todo. – Yo estoy contigo, no me soltaré de tu mano si eso necesitas. Ron y Hermione están ahí dentro también…

−Bien, que los interroguen a ellos. –Harry se acercó a Ginny en plan de conquista, haciendo que la colorada sonriera. –Vámonos de aquí. Diremos que nos perdimos, que no encontramos la dirección… algo se nos ocurrirá… por favor, Gin.

Ella besó a Harry pero cuando se apartó de él, su mirada tenía una mezcla de entre amor y pena.

−Ok, de acuerdo. No puedo no aparecer. Lo entiendo.

−Sabía que lo harías. Solo serán unos momentos, no más de dos horas, lo prometo.

En el momento que Harry asintió, dejando fuera todo el aire de sus pulmones, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una hermosa decoración, que reemplazaba por completo lo que él recordaba, era el salón comedor con las cuatro mesas… o más aún, el salón donde tiempo atrás estuvieron los cuerpos de todos aquellos verdaderos héroes, que murieron para darle al resto del mundo mágico la oportunidad de vivir.

Aplausos comenzaron a escucharse desde el salón, y Harry tuvo la osadía de dar un paso hacia atrás. De no ser porque su esposa lo conocía demasiado, hubiera salido corriendo y encerrado en la torre de Gryffindor o en la oficina del director, de la directora (aún le costaba acostumbrarse a eso).

−Bienvenido Harry. –la primera palmada en la espalda, el primero apretón de manos, y el primero abrazo. Todo ello vino de una sola persona, de Kingsley Shacklebolt, del Ministro Shacklebolt. –Gracias por venir, y gracias Ginny por traerlo.

−Un placer, ministro. –Sonrió Ginny política.

Harry tenía que aceptar que su esposa se había convertido en una excelente embajadora de él mismo.

−Pero por favor, no se detengan. Hay personas que desean saludarlos, y otras que desean escabullirse.

_Dos horas. Dos horas. Dos horas. __Dos horas._

Era lo único que le pasa por la cabeza a Harry Potter a medida que se iba encontrando con las personas que, desde luego, habían ido particularmente a estrechar su mano, a agradecer por enésima vez o quien sabe para qué.

Alcanzó a sus dos personas favoritas en este lugar. Ron y Hermione se encontraban de espaldas al resto de los presentes, con una copa llena en sus manos, alcohol, estaba seguro de ello. Pero cuando Harry los vio, pudo sentirse más aliviado de lo que creyó estar nunca.

−Hey, ¿puedo esconderme también?

Ambos voltearon y sonrieron, tomando sus turnos en abrazarlo.

Esto se sentía tan natural. Tan correcto, estar con sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo. Rápidamente se olvidaron del resto, incluso no se dio cuenta cuando Ginny dejó el grupo y se fue a platicar con sabe Merlín quién. Platicaron de todo un poco. Rose, James y Albus, el trabajo de Harry, el trabajo de Ron y el de Hermione. Entre risas y suaves golpes en el brazo, pasaron las dos horas que Ginny le había prometido.

Ese fue el exacto momento en que Harry lo vio. Algo negro y platino pasar cerca de las columnas, cerca de ellos. Harry volteó a ver qué había sido, aunque estaba seguro de que reconoció a la persona.

− ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? –Al menos Harry no tenía que preocuparse de explicarle a sus amigos lo que había visto.

− ¿Fue invitado? –Preguntó Harry a Hermione, quien había sido la encargada de la organización del evento, por ser la asistente personal del Ministro de la Magia.

−No, no lo fue. – Hermione dejó su copa de vino tinto sobre la mesa más cercana. –Iré a ver que hace aquí…

−Deja, iré yo. No arruinemos el momento. –Dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.

−Y tuviste que ser tú el que lo dijo ¿no? –Bromeó Ron. –justo tú…

−Oh, vamos. Creo que soy la única persona en este lugar con beneplácito, ¿Qué podría pasarme?

Se fue riendo en busca de su objetivo, pero cambió su semblante cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. No sabía por qué estaba Draco Malfoy allí, pero sí tenía una leve idea.

Evitó el tumulto de gente, magos y brujas que intentaban acercarse a él para saludarlo, felicitarlo o simplemente estrechar su mano para luego jactarse de haberlo hecho. Hermione se había propuesto hacerlo lo más íntimo posible pero no todo se podía en vida.

Divisó a Malfoy en la entrada del gran comedor, y luego se perdió entre las personas que seguían llegando. Decidido a no ser atrapado por ningún otro fanático, optó por el atajo de los elfos domésticos, la cocina. Rápidamente distinguió la salida que le había enseñado Pinky años atrás y se abalanzó sobre ella como si fuera Voldemort a quien persiguiera y no a Draco Malfoy.

Se detuvo en el medio del pasillo del primer piso. No podía creer que después de diez años, aún siguiera persiguiendo a Draco para averiguar qué era lo que tramaba. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo para intentar adivinar dónde se había escurrido el ex Slytherin.

−Potter. –escuchó el morocho a su derecha.

Allí se encontraba Draco Malfoy, en toda su expresión. Túnica negra abierta, dejando entre ver la camisa blanca debajo. Harry nunca lo había visto usar blanco en toda su vida, no a modo de ropa al menos. Su melena platinada estaba despeinada, pero aún así lo hacía ver como que cada uno de sus cabellos estaba en el lugar indicado. Tenía los brazos cruzados y su espalda apoyada sobre la pared de piedra gris.

− ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –Dijo Harry adoptando una pose similar. Estando cerca de las escaleras hacia la planta baja, se podía escuchar la tenue música que provenía del salón. De fondo, sonaba una canción Muggle.

−Debo admitir que Granger tiene buen gusto para la música. Adele, aún muggle, es una buena elección.

− ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –Volvió a preguntar, apretando los dientes, y dando varios pasos hacia el rubio.

− ¿Crees que podamos ir a algún lugar más privado? Vine a hablar… contigo.

Harry lo observó por un minuto entero hasta que suspiró y dio los últimos pasos hasta llegar a él.

−Ven conmigo.

Sin voltear a ver si lo seguía o no, Harry lo llevó hasta el tercer piso, directo hasta la pared gris gastada tan reconocida por ambos.

−La sala multipropósito. –reconoció Draco.

Al entrar se encontraron con una habitación en penumbras, solamente alumbrada por un débil fuego en la chimenea de uno de los rincones.

−Lindo estudio, Potter

−lo sé. –Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

En ese instante algunas luces se encendieron y le permitieron a Draco observar con mayor detenimiento el lugar. Definitivamente, esto era de Harry Potter. Un cuadro del fondo con sus amigos Gryffindors, portarretratos de pequeños muy parecidos a él. El lugar _olía_ a Harry Potter.

El morocho señaló unos comodos sillones frente al fuego y, sin esperar a que el rubio se sentara, se acomodó en ellos. Draco lo siguió.

− ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? –El tono fue distinto, más íntimo, más personal.

−Ya te dije… vine a hablar contigo.

−Te escucho entonces.

Harry se encontraba con su espalda completamente apoyada sobre el respaldo, una de sus piernas, cruzada sobre la rodilla de la otra, y el brazo más próximo a Draco, recorría el borde del respaldo del sillón doble. Draco, sin embargo, miraba el tapete de piel de animal. Blanco.

−Draco…

−Me gusta tu tapete. –dijo de pronto el rubio, levantando la mirada hacia Harry. Allí se encontraron dos miradas llenas de algo que ninguno podía nombrar, se atrevían a nombrar.

−Fue un obsequio. –respondió Harry con su mirada verde más intensa que de costumbre.

Solo fue un instante, una milésima de segundo lo que necesitaron para dar ese paso que les faltaba. No supieron quien comenzó, ni quien aceptó con ímpetu el deseo que el otro le brindaba. Pero tampoco parecía importarles. El cómodo sillón quedó en el olvido, el tapete blanco era lo único que los separaba del mundo exterior, de ese mundo fuera del estudio de Harry Potter.

Se besaban como si el alma se les fuera en ello. Como si no hubiera mañana. Ya no importaban sus matrimonios, no pensaban en sus hijos, sus esposas. Éste era su mundo, su universo. Harry comenzó a besar el cuello de Draco recibiendo gemidos apasionados como única respuesta. Las túnicas se perdieron en el camino, la camisa blanca e impoluta de Draco esperaba en el brazo del sillón. El calor que generaban excedía el procedente de la chimenea.

Nada de esto importó.

* * *

− ¡Pap-pá!

El pequeño James de tres años entró a toda velocidad en el estudio de su padre, donde éste se encontraba leyendo unos papeles en su escritorio.

−Hola James, ¿Qué traes en tus manitas?

−¡Un _relago_ para pap-pá! –Dijo con extremo entusiasmo. Detrás del pequeño venía Ginny con una caja del tamaño de un libro.

−¿un _regalo_?

James extendió su pequeña mano, asintiendo, y le entregó a Harry el sobre blanco básico y sin ningún indicio de quién había hecho en envío. Ginny dejó el paquete junto a Harry, pero no dijo ni hizo nada más.

El morocho aguardó a que tanto su esposa como su pequeño hijo se marcharan del estudio para abrir el sobre, que por cierto, no estaba sellado. Ginny lo había abierto antes. Harry frunció el entrecejo sin saber porqué e inspeccionó la tarjeta de presentación dentro. El editor de El Profeta, Craig Moon.

Asumiendo que la caja estaba acompañada por el sobre, quitó la tapa sellada (Ginny no le había echado un vistazo) y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Asumo que tu encantadora esposa no abrió esta caja, conveniente que ese Moon haya querido escribirte. Te envío un obsequio para tu estudio, seguramente haga juego con el último que te envíe. Tuyo siempre, Draco."

Aún con una sonrisa, sacó de la caja sacó un cobertor para el sillón, blanco y de piel, muy parecido al tapete que tenía a los pies del sillón. Al estirar el cobertor un pequeño papel cayó sobre el tapete.

"**Repitámoslo"**


End file.
